1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color cathode ray tube (CRT) and, more particularly, to the manufacturing of a luminescent screen assembly using a filter composition comprising a pigment and non-pigmented oxide particles.
2. Description of the Background Art
A color cathode ray tube (CRT) typically includes an electron gun an aperture mask, and a screen. The aperture mask is interposed between the electron gun and the screen. The screen is located on an inner surface of a faceplate of the CRT tube. The aperture mask functions to direct electron beams generated in the electron gun toward appropriate color-emitting phosphors on the screen of the CRT tube.
The screen may be a luminescent screen. Luminescent screens typically comprise an array of three different color-emitting phosphors (e.g., green, blue and red) formed thereon. Each of the color-emitting phosphors is separated from another by a matrix line. The matrix lines are typically formed of a light absorbing black, inert material.
In order to enhance the color contrast of the luminescent screen, a pigment layer, or color filter may be formed between the faceplate panel and the color-emitting phosphor. The color filter typically has a color that corresponds to the color of the color-emitting phosphor formed thereon.
The color filters are typically formed using a subtractive process in which the filter layer is deposited on the luminescent screen, and, in a subsequent development process, select portions of the filter layer are removed. Unfortunately, during the development process void formation within the color filter may occur. Void formation is typically caused by a failure of portions of the color filter to adhere properly to the faceplate panel during the development process. Voids resulting from such an adhesion failure may result in lower color contrast for the luminescent screen.
Thus, a need exists for a color filter composition that overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.